Fireworks
by GranaChan
Summary: Alice was only a normal girl until her parents had died. Now, her own protector was one and only Leon, Leon is Hong Kong's Fandom name
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Leon

My name is Alice; my parents had died a long time ago. And so, I am living lonely at my house, searching for someone to take me in, since I obviously cannot take care of myself. I'm only 16 years old, my birthday comes in May seventeenth, and it's quite tiring to wait for such a day to come when it is October here. I don't know what to do with myself anymore, ever since my mother had died weeks ago, I don't know what to do. Well, my mom is not DEAD yet, she's in the hospital, possibly recovering from her wounds.

My mom, she was a famous writer, she had written the book 'Ghost Cycle', which was about a girl named Lisa who is now living next to a boy, who seems so mysterious. I don't want to continue on, anyway, she, one day, was driving to work on car. I was with her; it was 'Bring Your Child to Work Day'. It wasn't moments after we exited to the driveway was a drunk driver driving towards us. We managed to survive, but my mom was severely hurt the most.

"Alice… I don't know if I will live… But, if I don't… Find… Leon… My friend…" she had told me before she was taken away from the ambulance. I couldn't come with her, I was sad because of that. And I do not even know who 'Leon' is… I wonder who he is; maybe he's a friend of my mother?

"Time for lunch…" I told myself as I stood up from my seat, and went off with my bag. I hung my bag over my shoulder and put on my sunflower hat. "I wonder where I should go today." I smiled to myself as I walked down the Taiwanese street; other people had waved to me.

"Hello, Alice!" I turned to see my friend, Im Yong Soo, a Korean pervert that moved on next to me, he seems to be like my best friend. "Are you going for lunch, da ze?" he smiled, not perverted but the normal way I liked it. He was so nice, but so perverted. I will not even say how he is perverted, okay?

"Yes, are you, Im Yong Soo?" I smiled at him, he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm meeting with Aniki!" Im Yong Soo nodded, "Do you want to come with us, Alice?" he said. He knew how much I respected Yao Wang, enough to think I have a crush on him. Well, I DID used to like him when I first saw him, but I had let go of those feelings already, makes me happy to see him though. Yao Wang may look like a girl, but he is really a nice man. He is Chinese if I remember.

"Sure, I might meet that Mei Mei you wanted to show me, she's your crush, ne?" I followed him down the street; he just blushed red and shook his head quickly. That clearly does mean he likes her, I wonder if she is worth to like, since all the boys he had past like always refused him. I feel a little sad about that, I mean, he is a loving guy when you get used to him.

Im Yong Soo just dragged me off down the street to the park; soon, I view a blanket that was held down with a basket. "Is that Yao Wang's..?" I asked, pointing to the basket. Im Yong Soo nodded.

I didn't see Yao Wang though, I saw Mei Mei, I think and another boy. I was amazed at how handsome he was, while he ate his mochi. I was blushing… Who was he? He's so… cute. "What are you staring at, Alice, da ze?" Im Yong Soo had said, pushing me forward to meet everyone.

"Oh… Hello there, I am Mei Mei!" Mei Mei had smiled, extending her hand out to me. I reached for it and shook it, I looked at the boy. "That is, Leon! He's from Hong Kong!" she smiled, "And, he's my boyfriend." She had said, I could feel Im Yong Soo tense up at that. He was probably affected in the heart, yeah, so he did like her before she said that last word.

"Nice to meet you, Leon, I am Alice." I told him, he nodded while eating another mochi. I watched him for a moment before turning away; he seems to have the same name as that person my mom told me to look for. Maybe that is him? Wait, which can be impossible somehow.

"Where's Yao Wang?" I questioned.

"My brother is coming in late." Mei Mei apologized, "Sorry for the inconvenience, are you dating him for something?" she excitedly inquired.

I and Im Yong Soo had coughed, "Wha… What?" I said in a stuttered way. That would never, EVER, come true in life.

"No, she is not." Im Yong Soo had smiled innocently. Mei Mei had giggled; Leon just rolled his eyes and stood up, walking off. I didn't like this; it wasn't even funny to me. Maybe if I just kick their butts and leave, I can just… "Oh, Leon… Why don't you show Alice around the park, da ze?"

"Why should I?" Leon had sent a glare to Im Yong Soo, "So you can flirt with my future wife?" Mei Mei had giggled again; it kind of pisses me off. It just gives me the vibe, the vibe she wants when she wants to make someone jealous.

"No! Why would I, da ze!" Im Yong Soo had frowned; Leon gave him a more heated glare. I knew how insecure Leon can be now, he doesn't like others being around Mei Mei, I wish that was me. Wait, am I in love? Why! I shouldn't love a guy like him! I don't even know him very well, how can I be in love already?

"Fine." Leon had quickly taken me by the arm and walking a distance away from Mei Mei and Im Yong Soo. It was actually kind of possible to see the stubborn and irritated face on Leon. I said nothing as he forced me to sit down under a tree; he sat on the other side of me. His force wasn't that hard on me, but it did hurt me a little. "So you're Alice, the girl Im Yong Soo was talking about." He simply said, his voice quickly changing with no emotion in them anymore, I felt like I was on air now from his voice.

"Eh… He spoke about me?" I just scratched my cheek.

"He just told us he wanted to invite you one day to our lunch days, I suppose, that's what he said." He calmly nodded to me. What was I supposed to say?

"Uh, I see." I just nodded.

He's not quite the people person, I think. I wonder how Mei Mei had gotten used to him being such a bipolar person, I… I didn't mean that. At least I didn't think it out loud, I think. "I suppose," he started, does he say 'I suppose' a lot? "I should show you around, right?" he looked over at me.

"Sure, I don't know why I don't know the park so well…" I sighed.

"It's alright."

I just glanced at him as he stood up; he picked me up by the arm and made me stand up. "Are you perhaps… a friend of my mother? Xiao Yua?" I looked at him. The question just came out of my mouth, he stared at me for a bit until he had turned around, and started walking.

"Yes, I am a friend of hers. I already know of the accident, no need to tell me." He had quickly said. I nodded, and quickly followed after him. What does he have to do? Just find him? What was I supposed to do now? I didn't notice he had stopped until I bumped into his back, "Alice Yua, I have a question for you."

"Uh… Yes?" I raised an eyebrow.

Leon was quiet for a whole minute, the wind only blowing my hair and his. His amber eyes seemed to burn deep into my soul, really deeply. "I am your protector if your mother dies, do you accept that?" I was silent, just silent as I looked down at the ground.

My mouth opened, "…I accept." I didn't know that I said that before I felt the FIREWORKS work in my heart, I truly, already, liked on Leon. Mei Mei's boyfriend. Was that a problem? My biggest mistake? What was it…?

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I Don't Know

What was I supposed to do? I was behind Leon and soon, we were under a Sakura Tree. It was beautiful, I never seen a Sakura Tree in Taiwan before. Before I knew it, I was touching the tree and staring at the pink petals that fell off the tree onto the green grass. "It's so beautiful!" I commented, very cheerfully. Leon just nodded, I smiled at him, and he just stared a little bit before turning away.

I sighed, "This is the Sakura Tree garden, in the park. There is more, rather far from here." He had told me, I nodded a little. Leon was so cute, so cute that he was so quiet and emotionless with me. Though, I was sad he wouldn't let out his inner feelings out to me. "Let's go."

"Right!" I nodded and ran after him as he walked away from the Sakura Tree. I accidentally ran past him, having him pull my brown hair rather tightly and pull it back. "Ouch! That hurt, Leon!" I whined at him, Leon just huffed and continued walking ahead of me. I felt the little pool of tears come out the corner of my eyes, it was so frustrating too. I may not know Leon very well, but who cares, he seems so stubborn and unhappy on the outside to me.

"Don't go ahead of me." Leon had simply said as he made me walk behind him. I just cleared my eyes and looked down the hills to see Mei Mei and Im Yong Soo still down there. They were laughing. "Alice, are you watching where you're going?" Leon's voice rang, and I didn't notice but I almost tripped over a rock.

Before I fell forwards, I felt my face find something soft. I blushed to find arms around my waists, "I'm so sorry, Leon!" I exclaimed as I pulled away from him.

"Right, just be careful, I suppose." He nodded, letting go of me. I felt something come from him, a glower… Was he unhappy? I wonder if I did anything. I watched where I was doing as I felt him glancing at me whenever I stepped on the ground with no cautious aura. "What do you think of Mei Mei…?" Leon had suddenly asked me, I said nothing. What did I think of Mei Mei? She irritated me somehow, and she looks like she tries to be so cute and elegant.

"I like her, as a friend of course." The hints of lying was dripping down my voice, I bet he could tell I was lying on this. I didn't feel good, I lied to someone I really like right now. "But… What do you see in her?" I had to questioned, I covered my mouth. I sounded jealous, didn't I?

"She's beautiful." He just commented, I already noticed something. "She looks like you, a lot. But only a few minor changes of it." He noted to me, I blinked. How did I look like her? Leon had stopped and turned, how many times if he going to stop? His light fingers had touched my long brown hair, holding it up to his soft lips [What I think though.] and kissed it softly.

I blushed.

"What was…?" I couldn't finish my sentence as he shifted the piece of my hair behind my hair. I felt pampered to him; I could tell my cheeks were burning with passion and embarrassment. "Why did you do that…?" I couldn't stop myself from twitching out a smile into the open.

"Just comparing your beauty to Mei Mei's… You're close to her, but not all." Leon had said, my smile had faltered now. I feel unappreciated as I started to walk off ahead of him, even if he said not to go ahead. I am not listening to him now; I don't want to talk to him anyway.

_I don't know why you would compare me to her._

_I don't know why you like her just because she's beautiful._

_I don't know why you think I look like her._

It pissed me off; those questions had floated in my mind. Screw him protecting me; he doesn't need to protect me anyway! "Oh, hey Alice! Where's Leon?" Mei Mei had waved when I had come over to them.

"Back over there." I just lamely replied, not looking where.

"Let me guess, he pissed you off, and you left him." Im Yong Soo guessed no dip.

"No, really?" I sarcastically had said.

"What he do?" Mei Mei looked confused, of course, she would be confused. He kind of compared me to you, bitch! I hate you, now. Ugh, why am I fretting on this still? I should be over by 15 minutes.

"Compared me to you." I told her.

She made an 'O' face. "She hates being compared to girls, explains why you are so stubborn and angry at me a lot!" Im Yong Soo laughed; I punched him, square in the face. He rubbed his face as her backed off next to Mei Mei. Mei Mei had just chuckled a little bit before holding an ice pack to Im Yong Soo's face, "I'm sorry, don't be so mad at me, da ze…" he had apologized.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"Are you jealous of me, Alice?" Mei Mei had curiously inquired at me, catching me off guard. For a moment, I was frozen. Then, the next, I was going to hurt her. My fist was caught, and I looked behind to see Leon, and Yao Wang behind. "Leon! Brother!" Mei Mei had smiled widely as she hugged her brother, Leon's hand tightened around my wrist.

I broke away from Leon's grip, which was somehow hard, and he scratched my wrist too. "NEVER. Hurt Mei Mei." Leon had glared; I frowned and hissed at him. His hand had flown to my neck, and I fell to the floor. "Do not do that either." He rolled his eyes,

"Stop being mean to Alice, da ze!" Im Yong Soo whined.

"You, shut up." Leon had warned him.

Everyone was quiet, "What happened, aru?" Yao Wang had finally asked after a whole minute of awkward silence between all of them. No one knew what was happening, just minutes ago, I was happy to be with Leon. But, few minutes later, I'm now angered.

"I hate being compared." I just told Yao.

"Oh, aru…" he nodded.

"It was a good thing, Alice." Leon had frowned, he sighed. Son of a lucky… Before I knew it, I felt Mei Mei's eyes on me. Her eyes were blazing with jealousy for some reason, "Don't be so… stubborn about it." His hand patted my head, he is pretty strong.

"But I hate being compared, thank you very much!" I hissed a bit at him, he gave me a look. Leon keeps acting like he's my father right now. Mei Mei had finally stopped hugging her brother and grabbed Leon by the arm; I watched them with a look. It was like a look or jealousy, Leon didn't do anything. Quickly, Mei Mei had stuck her tongue out at me. I don't know anymore, sigh, and hate her more.

Im Yong Soo could feel my aura around myself; Yao Wang had sweat dropped when he saw my face. Then, I forgot I was hungry the whole time.

"Oh…." I groaned as I felt my stomach.

"Let's eat, da ze~" Im Yong Soo declared as he dragged me down to the picnic blanket. I sat down next to him as Yao had sat in the middle of us. The rest was Mei Mei and Leon in front of us. Right now, I was nibbling on a cookie; Leon's eyes were on me.

Then my phone was ringing.

"Hello?" I picked it up to my ear, "Who is this…?" I frowned as I heard a little of mumbling. Somehow, I knew something bad was up. I listened closely for the voice to clearly speak to me; it was a few minutes until I heard some coughing on the phone.

"Hello is this Alice Yua?" the male voice asked.

"Yes… Who is this?" I asked.

"Your mother's doctor and surgery therapist." He said, oh yes, Mr. Ludwig. He coughed more loudly, I wonder what was wrong. "I have a report…"

"Your mother did not survive the surgery."

**END OF CHAPTER**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fighting

I couldn't feel the tears pouring down my eyes; I felt the eyes on me. "Hello? Hello, Miss Yua?" Mr. Ludwig's voice rang through the phone; I had hanged up on him with no care in the world. His last words were faded off as I dropped my phone; I placed my hands to my face as the tears fell there. Im Yong Soo had hugged me; he possibly did not know what I was crying about but he probably could get an idea.

"Are you okay, Alice?" Mei Mei had 'worriedly' asked me, I didn't need her crap right now. Mei Mei was silent, and so was everyone else as I silently cried. Before I knew it, I felt those strong arms wrap around me for a warm hug. Mei Mei gasped; at least that's what I think.

I looked up, but what I was staring at was just red. I looked up to see Leon; his eyes were closed as his hands were around mine. "Le… Leon…" I cried, he had nodded as he patted my head. I saw Mei Mei being shocked as usual as she watched me as if we were a couple to her. Leon had whispered something under his breath, and I heard clearly.

"I am your protector now." He mumbled.

I felt so happy, I had no one and so, Leon was sacrificing himself to protect me. I wasn't crying tears of sadness anymore, but those tears of joy. "What happened, Alice?" Im Yong Soo asked, of course, he would ask after watching this.

I wiped my tears, and I let out a little smile. "Nothing you need to worry about, my little air head." I patted his head; he had a little red tint on his cheeks before narrowing his eyes. "But… If you MUST know, my mother had died and not survived the surgery." I told him.

Everyone was silent for a while, "Wow, Alice… That's…" Yao was going to finish his sentence before realizing he had nothing to say for that. "Alice, your mother was a great woman, even though I never met her." Yao had smiled, coming behind me and patting my back softly. I was very affectionate about this stuff, and so, I had kissed Yao on the cheek for a thank-you message than saying it in words. Yao blushed a bit before he turned away, "You embarrass me, aru…"

I giggled. "Why does Aniki get a kiss on the cheek and I don't, da ze?" Im Yong Soo whined. I had kissed his cheek too. Im Yong Soo was at loss for words, I could feel the massive aura around Mei Mei while she was being ignored by everyone there. "Look at that, Mei Mei is jealous~" laughed Im Yong Soo.

"Shut up or I will just break your back." She snapped. I frowned. No one does that to my friends, nor threaten them. I punched her shoulder, "What the heck was that for?" she seethed as she rubbed her shoulder. Before I knew it, I was tripped by her foot.

"Guys, don't fight, aru!" Yao had demanded. I was facing Mei Mei with a massive aura like hers. No one trips me like that! "Alice! Mei Mei, aru! Stop it!" Yao had screamed more loudly, but I guess we didn't hear them. Because the next thing we known, was we were punching each other, but Mei Mei was good. She could dodge more than 15 hits in a row; my eyes were focused in fighting. I didn't see Leon watching us with wide eyes, since he barely had any emotion.

After a little of fighting, I finally fell to the floor from tripping over. Though, that didn't matter, she was still coming at me. I kicked her off her own feet, and she tripped onto the ground too. I laughed, but her foot was inches away from my face. Now Mei Mei was laughing. "Who's laughing now?" she teased, I kicked her face as an advantage.

"Guys… I don't think we can stop them now." Im Yong Soo anime sweat dropped as he watched us fight with no mercy. I finally stood up as she also stood up. I finally remembered a move to reflect someone's attack and at the same time, hurting them if it is a psychical attack. Fast on my feet, I twirled around slowly but faster by each minute. Mei Mei's look was of shock, I felt dizzy already as she tried to hit me.

"Stop it!" Leon's voice yelled, I finally had stopped twirling with dizziness. He grabbed me from behind, catching me in his strong arms. "Rules are to not fight in the park, not my fault if you guys were arrested." He frowned as he flicked Mei Mei's forehead, and then mine next. I held it with pain as his nails actually scratched my forehead.

"Ow… But I was going to beat her too!" whined Mei Mei, I kicked her in the stomach and soon Leon's fingers hit my neck. Paralyzing me, I couldn't move. "That's what you get for stealing my boyfriend! I hate you~" she sang so loudly to me, I tried my best to move but of course… Leon's hand was also ready to kill my neck.

"Shut… Up…" I growled at her, I didn't attempt to do anything to her unless I wanted Leon to paralyze me more.

"Yeah, you guys might get arrested if we fight here, maybe you can fight at the streets is better!" Im Yong Soo had smiled, encouraging me to fight Mei Mei more, "Alice looks excited to do so, da ze!" he pointed out.

"Don't encourage us." Mei Mei scoffed, "We would just get caught by the Taiwanese police." She told him, Im Yong Soo rolled his eyes, knowing that Mei Mei had seriousness after just fighting me. "I'm going home, want to come along, Leon?" she smiled happily at Leon, as if nothing had happened to us as she dusted her pink robe off.

"Right, Alice, if you have any trouble, just call me." Leon had told me.

"I don't have your phone number…" I pointed out to him; he nodded as he taken a paper out of his sleeve, and gave it to me. There was already written Taiwanese numbers on the paper, I smiled and mouthed a small thanks to him. Leon had walked off with Mei Mei hanging on his arm, I watched.

"Want me to walk you home, aru?" Yao had insisted to me, offering his hand to me. I just giggled and took one of his hands. Im Yong Soo pouted as he took my other hand, "Im Yong Soo! Let go of her, aru! I'm taking her home!" he demanded.

"No! I'm going with you guys, da ze!" Im Yong Soo stuck his tongue out to him. I just anime sweat dropped as I watched them fight over me. I am not someone to fight over… I had sighed and kicked them where the sun does NOT shine. They had held them tightly with mercy, "Ow… That so hurt, da ze!" Im Yong Soo had cried, little tears sprouting out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry but I am not anything you fight over." I told them, they just nodded as they walked side my side next to me on the streets. I felt the uncomfortable stares, and soon I felt my phone vibrate. I answered it, "Hello, who is this?" I said over the phone, soon… I heard Mei Mei's voice.

"Who do you think it is?" his emotionless voice had sarcastically said, "The Santa Claus?" he joked.

"No~" I giggled, "What do you want?" I said, sterner I guess. Mei Mei's voice had gotten louder, screaming about who it was he was talking to. I wanted to say, '_It's me, you idiot!' _but I knew Leon would think I was saying it to him.

"I'm coming over later." He said, like it was no problem.

"SAY WHAT?" I screamed, Im Yong Soo and Yao Wang had covered their ears, I think Leon even dropped the phone. "You don't even know where my house is!" I felt like I can hear Leon laughing at me, but I knew how much he could laugh. Just stifle a chuckle, not a full laugh.

"No, I do. Don't ask. I just have my ways." And then he hung up, I felt like I was going to kill my phone but I knew I was weak not to break it. I just slid it into my robe pocket and walked normal in the middle of the two boys. I knew they were staring at me as if I was crazy, but no, I am not crazy. I'm just… paranoid right now. Of course, they wouldn't dare to ask what I was yelling about on the phone. And sure, they did not want to know who was on the phone.

A few minutes later, I was at my house and Yao with Im Yong Soo had left me to go to their houses. I sighed as I took off my shoes and went in, feeling the cold wooden floor on my feet. The coldness sent chills up my spine as I walked down the hall. "Idiot Leon…" I mumbled as I closed my eyes for a slumber.

**END OF CHAPTER.**


End file.
